


Blame It On The Rain

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is 14, dean and sam are very in love, dean is 18, im gonna tell u right now it's not dean offending sam in the rape non con thing, so don't not read bc of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything the same, only it isn't.</p><p>Dean and Sam Winchester travel around the country with their father and stay in dirty motels while he works, but in this story, monsters aren't real.</p><p>This story takes a leap of faith into the relationship between Sam and Dean Winchester.</p><p>04/17/14 -- I have written the second chapter but the computer it's on isn't working and that's why I haven't posted. I'm so so so sorry :( Hopefully I'll have it up soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Rain

The golden sun shone through the small window in the apartment bedroom Sam and Dean were sleeping in as the loud alarm clock rang. Sam’s eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, tapping the alarm to turn it off. The clock read 7:00 AM and Sam sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard. The springy mattress below him hurt, and he envied Dean for reaching the more comfortable bed first. Hopefully they would be here for a while; Sam was starting to like Wheeler.

 

Oregon, for the most part, was warm in the summer, and the Winchesters were there for a month before they had to start school. It was August and still fairly warm outside. Luckily, Wheeler was one of the only coastal towns without too much wind and chill. No one ever hurried; everyone knew everyone. It was one of those towns. Sam liked those towns.

 

He enjoyed getting to know classmates, hearing strangers’ stories in diners and motel restaurants, and seeing new things. The worst part about all of it was him having to leave when he was just beginning to settle down. Sam didn’t know why his family had to move around often, but he knew it had to do with his father’s job. He knew Dean knew.

 

Sam has screamed and cried at both his father and Dean, begging them to tell him what is going on and pleading for them to stop leaving him out of the events which seemed so crucially important. It didn’t help when his brother hardly talked to him. For some reason lately, Dean has been distant, and it was excruciating. Sam needed him; he needed his brother. He was Sam’s rock. The guy pulled him out of a burning house, for God’s sake.

 

This was the second time Dean repeated his senior year of high school, and Sam’s first day as a freshman. If there was any time a fourteen year old needed his big brother’s advice, it would be now.

 

Sam got up out of the creaky bed and groaned, stretching his limbs. His dad and Dean were already so _tall_. He was only five foot five. He nudged Dean’s shoulder a few times, muttering his name. He groaned again and pulled the pillow out from under his brother’s head and started hitting him with it. “ _De-ean_ , we have to be at school in an hour. Come on, Dad’s probably already awake,” Sam grimaced and hit him with the pillow again, again, again, and one last time before Dean’s arm wrapped around Sam’s waist and pulled him forcibly down on the bed.

 

Dean tossed the pillow and put Sam in a headlock, messing up his hair even more than it already was. “Dean, knock it off!” Five minutes later, and Dean let him go, shoving him out of his grip. He laughed and Sam scowled. Dean had turned eighteen seven months earlier, and he has this mentality he’s the boss of Sam and could get away with anything. “You’re a jerk.”

 

“Quit whining like a bitch, Sammy. I’m just tryin’ to help you out.”

“What do you mean?” Sam pursed his lips and walked slowly back to his bed, pulling one of his bags up and digging through it. Dean did the same.

“Your first day of high school. You’re a small kid, you might get beat up if you don’t learn how to look out for yourself.” His brother pulled out a black Metallica t-shirt and a fresher pair of blue jeans, setting them on the bed and kicking the bag back under it. Dean pulled his shirt over his head, giving Sam nine seconds to see his bare chest. There was a scar on his left pectoral and Sam always asked about it. It was stitched carefully and looked healed, but Dean never answered him.

 

Before he knew it, Dean’s other shirt _and_ jeans were on and Sam snapped back to reality. “So what? You gonna teach me how to fight or something?” The younger Winchester finally found something to wear and held the clothes to his chest as he started walking to the bathroom.

 

“Yeah. Today after school, we’ll go over the basics, okay?” Dean laced up his boots and pulled his jeans over them. Sam nodded and hurried to the bathroom. He didn’t hesitate climbing into the shower. There were still forty five minutes left to get to school on time, and Sam took quick showers. The warm water was something he craved and loved; most motels didn’t have carpets, let alone warm water. The apartment his family was staying in was nice, to say the least. He relished in the beads of water hitting his naked back, closing his eyes as he ran his shampooed hands through his hair.

 

Once Sam was finished in the shower, he stepped out carefully and towel dried himself. He tugged on boxers, blue jeans, and a dark green t-shirt. He brushed his teeth. This was like every other morning, and he couldn’t deny he hated how comfortable he was with it.

 

He walked out of the bathroom and scrunched his nose when he didn’t see Dean; he was probably having breakfast with Dad already. He pulled his hoodie on and grabbed his backpack, padding into the living room. Dean was sitting at the table with his back turned to him and Sam tilted his head, setting his backpack down onto the floor. “Dean?” His brother didn’t react and Sam bit down on his bottom lip. “Dean.” Again, he didn’t react, so Sam started towards him slowly and sat down on the other side of the table. Dean’s eyes were red and puffy and his hands gripped a tear stained piece of paper with a coffee ring on it. Sam’s throat tightened as he kept his eyes on Dean, Dean’s eyes on the paper. “D-Dean. What’s that? Where’s Dad?”

 

His brother said nothing, only releasing the piece of paper and sliding it across the table to Sam, who picked it up and began reading to himself.

 

 

_Hey boys._

_Bobby needed me in SD. Didn’t want to wake you when I left. I know this is your 1 st day of this new school, and I’m sorry for leaving, I am. I have to do what I have to do. You’ll know when I’ll be back when I do. I paid a 6 month rent fee in advance for the apartment so you don’t have to worry about it. I’ll do my best to call when I reach Bobby’s._

_Sam, this is your first day of high school. I wish I was there to see you off. I know Dean’s just as nervous for his 2 nd senior year as you are. Don’t worry Sam, I’ll be there soon, kid._

_Dean, I left the car and took my truck. Keep good care of her._

_Watch out for Sammy._

_Love you boys_

_Stay safe_

_Dad_

Sam must have read and reread the letter ten times before he realized he was crying. Suddenly, he didn’t want to move, and he was stuck in the same paralysis Dean was in. They sat there at the table together for a few seconds before Dean stood up and walked to Sam, touching his shoulder, pulling him in.

 

“C’mere, kiddo.” Sam instantly reacted, pressing his face into Dean’s body as the older hugged and held him. He wept. His father was gone _again_ , he was being mysterious and vague _again_ , he missed out on his sons’ lives _again_. It wasn’t fair, it would never be fair. Sam needed to know what his father did that demanded he haul his kids around the country and leave for weeks, _months_ , at a time. He needed to know why he lets Dean in on things, but not Sam. He needed to know many things, but was sure he didn’t really want to.

 

Dean held him for a while, and when Sam finally pulled away sniffling, Dean had to change his shirt due to how wet it got. “’m s-sorry,” Sam whispered. He wiped his eyes as Dean shrugged and walked back into the bedroom, coming out thirty seconds later in a new shirt and the brown leather jacket Dad gave him.

 

“C’mon, Sammy, look at the bright side,” Dean picked up Sam’s backpack and handed it to him, grabbing his own from the counter. “Apartment is paid for. Whatever money we earn, we can spend it on us, how we want. Hell, we can even take the Impala and drive her to the beach, or to the mountains, or the California border on the weekends and Dad’d never know!”

 

Sam stood up from the table and slung his backpack over his shoulder, forcing out a smile and walking out the door with Dean. “You’re right. Just don’t bring girls to the apartment when I’m there. We share a room. It’s gross.” Dean laughed loudly and grinned as they climbed into the Impala. His brother always talked about how one day the car will be all his, and how he’ll drive Sam wherever _he_ wants to go, not drag him along for the ride. Maybe one day it will happen.

 

Dean started the car and stuck in a Black Sabbath cassette tape, driving to the school blasting it. Sam hoped it would be a good day despite the morning’s events.

 

*

 

Sam reached his first period quicker than he thought he would. He didn’t go to an orientation but found his way around the school relatively quickly. It was much bigger than all the middle schools he had previously attended. His first class was Algebra 1, and even though he didn’t like math at all, he was always good at it. Dean, on the other hand, went to him often about helping him with his schoolwork… Or doing it for him. Sam’s Algebra teacher was a sweet woman in her mid-thirties, probably, and looked like she enjoyed her job. She was friendly with the students who walked into the classroom right after each other and smiled at everybody. Her bun was tied loosely and her purple button up was tucked into her black high waist pencil skirt precisely. Her name was Mrs. Banks.

 

Mrs. Banks had Sam go to the front of the classroom and told the students he was new to not only the school, but to Wheeler. He didn’t have the heart to spill he might not be there after Thanksgiving vacation. The class chorused, “Hi, Sam,” and a few students introduced themselves as he sat back down. His only assignment for the day was a pre-test she gave to all the students to test their capabilities. It was not supposed to be graded, but at the end of the hour, his teacher told him he scored the second highest grade among the other kids. The highest score was given to a girl named Erica. She had green eyes and braces.

 

She said she’d see him the next day.

 

*

 

The rest of Sam’s day went by quickly; most classes had similar routines: pre-tests, “get-to-know-your-classmates” activities, and syllabi. During lunch, he looked around the cafeteria and outdoor tables for Dean, but couldn’t find him. For all he knew he was in the janitor’s closet with some girl. God, the amount of girls he got was insane. Sam couldn’t deny being just a _little_ jealous. A _little._ The only time he ever kissed a girl was when he was twelve and it wasn’t even somebody he wanted to kiss, it was some girl during a game of spin the bottle.

 

It wasn’t like he wanted to fuck a girl and never call her after fucking her best friend, but a little pleasure besides his _own doing_ would be nice once in a while. Sam liked girls, and he even caught himself looking at a few guys on occasion, but his interests weren’t the problem. Girls _or_ guys didn’t like _him_.

 

Dean teased him sometimes about girls but Sam seldom replied. There was nothing to talk about. There wasn’t much to talk about with Dean anymore anyways. He needed to know why he was being so damn distant with him. Most of the time, when Dean was off or quiet, it had to do with their father being gone for extended periods of time, but he was with them for the whole summer they were in Wheeler. Dean started to grow distant after what was possibly the _best_ Fourth of July in the history of the universe.

 

Somebody bumped into Sam, tearing him from his thoughts. He was just standing in the doorway to the cafeteria – he should have realized people needed to get through. Once he registered what had happened and who it was, he smiled. It was Erica, the girl from his Algebra class.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Sam was in the _doorway_. How could she _not_ see him? He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s fine,” Erica wasn’t with anyone. It was fifteen minutes into the forty-five minutes they got for lunch. If she had friends, she would most likely be with them by now. Right when he was going to speak, she beat him to it.

“Do you wanna sit with me? I mean, you’re new and everything, I mean, we both are freshmen, but I’ve lived here my whole life – it’s a small town. If you want, I mean, you don’t have to, obviously.” Erica rambled. Sam rambled, sometimes. He grinned and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

 

Sam followed Erica outside the cafeteria, through the hallways, and out a pair of heavy double doors. There were a couple tables and benches and the biggest oak tree he’s seen in months, right there outside the school.

 

“Are we allowed back here?” Erica smiled.

“Of course we are. No one really bothers, though. I have a sister, she’s a senior, and she ate here with her friends all the time when she was in ninth grade. Nobody bugs you.” Sam nodded and followed her to one of the benches. She pulled a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a juice box, a string cheese, and a ham and cheese sandwich from her bag. Crap, Sam forgot to pack a lunch with the morning’s events being so distracting.

 

He looked at the food and at first, was fine with forgetting, but then his stomach started to growl. Erica chuckled and held up the two sandwiches.

 

“My mom always packs two for me. She doesn’t know which one I’ll want, because she has to drive an hour for work and leaves way earlier than my sister and I do. PB&J or ham and cheese?” Sam smiled. Erica was sweet; he liked her. He pointed at the ham and cheese one and she sighed sarcastically, handing the sandwich to him. “I was hoping you’d choose that one. I love my PB&J.”

 

Erica and Sam sat in comfortable quietness as they ate and watched a flock of birds dance in the sky.

 

*

 

Finally, the last bell of the day rang throughout the school. Kids rushed out of their classrooms, Sam staying behind. He walked up to his drama teacher, Mr. Gonzales, and the teacher smiled welcomingly. “Hello, Sam. Can I help you with something?”

“No, not really, I just kinda… I wanted to tell you I’m looking forward to being in this class. My older brother would make fun of me for hours if he heard me say that, but I really am encouraged.” Sam practically held his breath waiting for an answer.

“Oh! That’s great! I always love seeing students enthusiastic about learning, whether it’s drama or otherwise. Have a good day, Sam.” Sam nodded and walked out of the classroom. He headed for the parking lot where Dean parked the Impala.

 

His brother was waiting for him, leaning against the hood of the car with his hands shoved in his pockets. When he reached the car, he stood in front of Dean for a few seconds.

 

“What took you so long?” Dean asked. Sam squinted and looked at his watch.

“Dean, the bell to get out of class rang, like, two minutes ago.”

“Whatever. How was your first day, kid?”

“It was… It could have been worse. It was good, actually. I met a girl.” Sam was _not_ blushing. No, he was not.

“Sa- _am_ , you sly kid. She hot?” Dean smirked and Sam grimaced, walking to the passenger seat and getting into the car. The leather seat was hot from sitting in the sun all day, and even though Sam suggested they parked her in the shade, Dean _insisted_ she looked more beautiful in the sunlight.

 

Dean climbed into the driver’s seat and when he turned his body to pull out of the parking space, he grinned at Sam.

 

All of a sudden, the Impala wasn’t the only thing that looked more beautiful in the sunlight.


End file.
